In epidemiological and longitudinal studies, there are specific measurement and selection biases that can affect conclusions regarding the relationships between disease and aging. Previously, we presented preliminary studies examining the consistency and reliability of responses to the clinical health evaluation, and selection bias as it related to cardiovascular diseases. During this reporting period, we expanded the studies to include all BLSA men. In addition, we examined the comparability of healthy younger and older men when used for cross-sectional studies. Three studies will be reported: (1) reliability of responses in the health evaluation, (2) selection bias in prevalence of disease based on age at entry, and (3) comparability of healthy sixty and eighty year old men.